Borrachera
by NORA29
Summary: Nada se detiene en la vidad de Jensen y Jared, menos el crecimiento de Jennifer y Jonathan. Quieren ver que paso? Pasen y lean- RPS Universo alternativo


La música de su celular la despertó, no era el que ella le había asignado a la alarma así que miró la pantalla para ver porque sonaba, estaba más dormida que despierta.

Ve el nombre de su hermano y que además era una llamada, torpemente procedió a responder. Con monosílabos respondió lo que el otro interlocutor le decía.

Cinco minutos después bajaba de la forma más sigilosa posible de su habitación y encaminándose hacía la puerta de la cocina enfilaba a la calle. Se encontraba abriendo lentamente la puerta cuando de repente la luz se enciende dándole tal susto que reacciona dejando caer las llaves del auto.

Jared, que sin querer había descubierto la salida clandestina de su hija, había ingresado a la cocina a tomar algo fresco y luego de encender la luz el ruido de las llaves al caer le despabilan de inmediato redireccionando su camino; y lo que ve es a su hija Jennifer con la puerta entreabierta y ella a medio camino. Decide que quiere averiguar si su hija está saliendo o llegando, se acerca a ella y la inspecciona minuciosamente. La mira de arriba a abajo, mira si tiene los ojos descansados o si tiene aromas de haber estado en alguna fiesta. Llega a una conclusión y entonces rompe el silencio.

_- Donde es la urgencia, es domingo de mañana y no creo que vayas a comprar facturas. Nunca lo haces. Así que antes de que esa cabecita invente algo y me hagas acompañarte, cuéntame adonde ibas tan apurada sin decirnos nada ni a Jen ni a mi._

_- Ahmmm, iba a buscar a Jonathan a lo de Alex-_ dijo en un tono tan bajito que Jared tuvo que agacharse y hacérselo repetir. Se la notaba molesta, aún se le pegaban los ojos y solo quería traer a su hermano de vuelta.

Cuando por fin Jared comprendió las palabras de su hija pregunto porque no se venía solo, como siempre lo hacía.

_- Es que no puede…- _ fueron las escuetas palabras de ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_- ¿Y porque no puede? ¿Es que se quedó sin efectivo? ¿Chocó o qué pasó?_

_- Está hasta arriba de alcohol, dice Alex que no para de vomitar, termina por confesar -_ No sabe como Jared le termina sacando en pocas palabras toda la verdad, cosa que con Jensen puede dar mas vueltas. Debe ser por esa mirada, demonios es la misma que tiene su hermano y por los que no puede negarle nada.

_- Y como pensaba la señorita traerse a su hermano, por si no te has visto, eres la mitad que él. Ahora mismo me dices donde vive Alex, aguarda que me cambie y avise a Jen. Tú te quedas aquí. Y cierra la boca que no acepto réplicas._ Antes de ir escaleras arriba recoge las llaves del auto que aún permanecían en el piso.

- _Pero yo puedo con el no es la... bueno aquí espero..._-se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventanita de la puerta estuvo a milímetros de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Despertar a Jensen dándole unas pocas explicaciones (es decir una simple frase _"Vamos a buscar a Jonathan"_ seguido de un _"estoy sacando el auto"_) no le dio tiempo al rubio de enterarse de nada. Sólo se quedo tranquilo porque su pareja lo estaba.

Ya en el auto empezó el interrogatorio por parte de Jensen.

_- Y donde se supone que vamos a esta hora, no son ni las seis de la mañana. ¿Sucedió algo grave? No me asustes Jared, - _dijo el pecoso con el temor reflejado en su voz.

_- No te preocupes, no es tan grave. Solo vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo, que se ha dado su primer borrachera... que sepamos._

Luego paso a relatarle el como descubrió a Jenna tratando de escabullirse para ir a buscarlo. Que si no se hubiera quedado dormido en la sala preparando los informes para el proyecto que tenían en proceso y que el leve ruido de la puerta lo despertó pero que desde donde el se encontraba era audible pero que no llego a dilucidar el origen del sonido. Sumada la imperiosa sed que le agarro de repente, logró pescarla antes de que termine de salir de la casa.

_- ¿¡Puedes creer Jen! ¡Quería ocultárnoslo, a nosotros! A mi..._

_- Ja, si me imagino. Ahí tienes otro parecido más a ti que puedes agregar a la extensa lista._

Jared no entendía a que se refería y Jensen pudo ver reflejado en el rostro de su pareja que ignoraba de que hablaba.

_- ¡OH! ¡No me digas que ya lo olvidaste! Si no fuera porque tenía chequeo médico ese día no me enteraba que nuestra hija se había metido en la nariz semejante trozo de algodón..._ – acabo esta frase con un gesto de a** ver que me dices de eso!**

_No olvido la cara de sorpresa que pusiste cuando salimos casi a la par de la guardia, querías que te tragara la tierra y peor cuando nuestra peque me empezó a relatar lo sucedido; en ese momento aborreciste que supiera hablar. _Termino diciendo tratando de apaciguar la risa que le provocaba ese recuerdo.

_No puedes negarme que ese proceder no sea de tu estilo, tratar de resolver las cosas sin que los demás integrantes de la familia se enteren._

_Cuantas veces te tengo que decir, no es necesario que te hagas el superhombre, estamos construyendo esta familia de a poco y entre ambos aprenderemos a manejar cualquier situación que se nos presente. Pero entre los dos Jay, no soy un directivo que solo quiere resultados, soy parte de este proyecto que quise llevarlo a cabo contigo. Yo no soy perfecto, aunque no lo creas también tengo miedo de meter la pata en cada paso que damos con esto. Pero estoy seguro que entre los dos lo estamos haciendo bien, ¿No crees? Creo que hasta ahora lo venimos haciendo más que bien, ¿no? - _Continuó Jensen.

_Mira, recién a los 18 se pone en pedo. Yo recuerdo haberlo hecho mucho antes... y estoy seguro que cuando lo tengamos en frente va a estar bastante avergonzado porque no sabe que somos nosotros los que vamos a buscarlo, ¿cierto?_

Jared asintió ante esas palabras, estaba dichoso de poder tener a Jensen a su lado, sonrió relajado y llevó su mano hacia la rodilla de su pareja como confirmando sus palabras. Luego de eso el camino se hizo más tranquilo.

A los pocos minutos Jensen y Jared llegaban donde vivía Alex, vieron a Jonathan, este parecía recién bajado de una calesita de lo mareado que se encontraba ya que no podía mantenerse en equilibrio.

Alex trataba de disculparse por la borrachera de su amigo, pero Jensen le dijo que no hacía falta que su hijo ya era mayorcito para responder por sus actos, que debería haber sido más responsable y haber parado de tomar antes de llegar a aquel estado.

Como pudieron le pusieron otra campera, ya que se encontraba temblando de frío, fue una situación cuasi graciosa ya que Jonathan no embocaba una de las mangas y metía la mano en el bolsillo, por el lado de adentro.

Jensen veía el rostro de su pareja y sabía que por su expresión la situación le resultaba entre incómoda y avergonzante. Luego le diría que eso era algo que su hijo debería pasar para saber y conocer sus límites, pero siempre apoyarlo y hacerle saber que pasara lo que pasara podía contar con ellos.

Jensen responde un mensaje de texto de su hija mientras Jared ayuda a Jonathan a subir al vehículo sin que se golpee en el intento. Le escribe que ya estaban por emprender el regreso que prepare café para cuando lleguen, que lo iban a necesitar.

Jared no sabía si echarle la bronca del siglo a su hijo o dejar que se le pase los efectos del alcohol. Durante el viaje de ida el tiempo se le había pasado contándole a Jensen lo sucedido, pero ahora no sabía si ponerse en el papel de padre represivo o comprensivo.

Era una suerte para el contar con la presencia y buenos consejos de Jensen, ya que este con solo verlo sabía muy bien que pasaba por su mente y con breves palabras apaciguaba cualquier estado de ánimo.

_- Déjalo descansar por ahora, mañana la resaca se encargará de él._

Y si… después de todo no tendría que ponerse en modo ogro para hacer ver a sus hijos las cosas malas de los actos que llevaran a cabo. De a poquito ellos mismos se darían cuenta que nada en la vida se lleva de arriba y en cuanto a Jennifer, por querer ocultar la borrachera de su hermano le tocaba lavar todo lo que llevaba encima Jonathan.

Sonrió malicioso y pensando que a pesar de haber iniciado de esa forma el domingo Jensen lograría revertir la situación. Sólo deberían llegar a casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y disfrutar de ese marido espectacular que tenía, aprovechando que sus hijos se encontrarían demasiado ocupados para oírlos o interrumpirlos.


End file.
